Birth Of Betrayal
by LycoX
Summary: In the wake of the birth of a child between two very different races, a betrayal occurs.


**Birth Of Betrayal**

 **Disclaimer: As always, I own nothing but what you see here! This might be the final installment in the 'Strange Partnership' 'Verse but who knows what the future holds. Takes place some time after 'In From The Desert'.**

* * *

Shortly after Scott's first year of College at UC Davis ended and the gang had re-united in full aside from Stiles and Lydia as there was still a few issues there, things naturally went nuts on them. As a pair of expecting parents had come to Scott and his friends for their protection due to the fact that a Pixie and a Dwarf having a child together was seen as dangerous in certain circles. And the expecting parents were due any moment for the arrival of their new born child. Problem is, because of those certain circles, this brought some unwanted attention from them either who didn't want this baby to be born. Or did want it to be born so they could use it for their own twisted purposes. Kate Argent thought the kid would be useful in some way when it came to hunting or staying off the grid while the Calaveras thought the child should be put down cause of the potential its mixed heritage possibly had. A variety of races were torn between certain beliefs that they had over the baby, along with various other Hunters out in the world having views on it as well.

But Scott, Kira, Malia, and the others quite frankly didn't give a damn as they felt the baby deserved to be born and live a good life. Of course Theo had made the mention that maybe the whole thing shouldn't be their fight to deal with. Causing him to get a black eye from Hayden and a 'light' case of electrocution from Kira. Which helpfully made him stay quiet on the whole thing and getting mocked by Liam over it as well. Melissa and Deaton's medicinal experiences would come in handy during the whole situation. Especially when Melissa and Scott's house came under attack from a few people who were either after the coming baby for their own purposes or to kill it while the expecting Pixie mother was giving birth on the floor in their living room. The baby would have quite the set of lungs on her too and if it wasn't for the whole thing being so serious at the time, everyone would have enjoyed the moment of a new born baby coming into the world. Whom would be named Meli in honor of Scott's mother.

Yvette would have loved to get some photographs going too but unfortunately hadn't been the time to do so. But hoped that when things were less serious, the parents, Meli, and Malia could do some modeling photos. Modeling being something that Yvette had actually gotten Malia into doing as well and the Acting Alpha surprisingly finding herself greatly enjoying it. Even Hampy the Champ was brought in to help defend Meli and her parents as well. He'd also get to sit on Theo's lap much to his dislike as the fella was heavy once they left the house for a better location to defend the newborn in. Naturally, this would send the caravan of vehicles all over town and see a number of fights happen. Especially when Stiles opened his mouth and muttered they should just let the nutjobs have the kid so they could all go home and call it a night. Sparking a fight between him and Lydia as even with the return of her Queen Bee persona thanks to the high she got from what she did at MIT and all the praise that came with it, she knew that was still damned wrong to even say and suggest seriously. A few others would get involved too.

Making Malia even happier she wasn't with him anymore and that she had found Yvette after him now that she was seeing him for the kind of jerk he really could be. It was also easily apparent that he and Lydia brought out the worst in each other too by dating one another. And everyone hoped like Hell their thing would end soon before it got worse and made them completely unrecognizable people. The Animal Clinic would be decided to be the place for them to stay in until a plan could be devised to get rid of their current problems that was chasing after them. Only problem is, the media and a few members of Law Enforcement had gotten involved as well since they had unfortunately drawn more attention then was needed. Another problem would occur when Theo pulled some decidedly underhanded shit and kidnapped little Meli to the rooftop. "THEO! What the Hell are you doing!?" Yelled an unhappy Scott once he and the others got up there seconds after he had done so.

Theo turned towards him and the others with a smirk on his face and the baby in one hand. "I think its obvious, Scott. I'm done playing the bad guy seeking redemption thing and this is my way of showing that."

Kira's eyes flashed orange as her entire demeanor changed and swore violently at the betrayer in Japanese. Even hurling some elecricity at him too for good measure but she and the others would be rather stunned to witness him holding it and even throwing it into the air to fade. Seeing their looks, he'd smirk again. "Yeah, I faked the whole loss of power thing by the way. I knew right away if I helped that I'd just be put back down in that hole again and I wanted to avoid that!"

"I knew we shouldn't have trusted you!" Yelled Malia angrily.

"I should have left you in that hole!" Liam yelled out just as angrily.

A laugh escaped the betrayer. "Yeah, you really should have. Besides, what'd you think was gonna happen in the long run anyway Lee?"

Liam bared his fangs at the slightly older boy. "You don't have any right to call me that!"

Both Tracy and Josh were wishing they still had their Chimera abilities to provide an extra edge against the little bastard for not only betraying them, but playing them so well like he had. "Levettas! You gonna join me babe?"

"Not on your life! What you are doing is wrong!"

"Pity. Guess I'll have to find someone else to warm my bed at night then."

A loud angry screech came from the Harpy at that, causing him to smirk again. "And this is why you guys need to listen to me!"

"SHUT UP, STILES!" Roared Scott as he had no desire to hear the guy go on abou that kind of crap.

"Theo, give us the baby and I won't rip you apart too much." Promised Malia with a growl.

Causing him to chuckle and fake shiver. "Ooh, sounds fun but I think I'm gonna have to pass this time. Isn't that right, Corey?"

Who let out a scream as he got hit with an electric attack from the Chimera that caused him to come out of hiding and go rolling towards the others. "Corey!" Shouted Mason in alarm and pulled him close while giving Theo a very heated glare.

"GIVE US BACK OUR BABY!" Screamed out the angry and horrified Pixie mother.

"Or so help me if I don't do somethin' horrible to ya, ya little bastard!" Yelled the Dwarf.

Theo shook his head. "Sorry, not gonna do that. This little girl is my ticket outta here. But I promise to take good care of her."

Scott stepped forward in his Shifted appearance. "Don't think we won't come after you. We'll do what it takes to stop you or find you and get Meli back and put you back where you belong."

"And I will do it all too happily." Promised Foxy Kira.

"Sounds fun! I really can't wait."

He gave them and the others a salute and made to turn around and suddenly found himself empty handed. "What the…?"

"You not take little one anywhere this day, foul creature!" Yelled an old sounding man that surprised many as he hadn't been standing near Chris. Melissa. Deaton, Ken, and Noshiko at all seconds ago!

To their further amazement, Theo then got tossed into the air and stayed there for a short period before dropping to the ground. A figure then materialized from the air itself to reveal a young looking Japanese male. "Shoichi, glad you could make it. You too Roku-Ji." Spoke Scott with a relieved tone of voice and a nod in their directions.

"Happy to be here, Taichou Sama." Intoned the young newcomer with a slight bow.

"I too am happy to be here upon this evening. Gladdened that Time itself allowed for it in order to stop this foul boy." Laughed the old man as if he had just told a joke only he really even knew of as he brought Meli to her parents.

Who were thankful as Hell towards him for that matter as well. "You… Know these people?" Lydia asked curiously in Scott's direction while Theo forced himself up with a groan.

"Yeah, Shoichi's a Wind Kitsune and Roku's a Time Kitsune. Met them while at UC Davis. And when this went down, I gave them a call to step in if it was absolutely needed."

"Oh."

"Forgot I'm actually smarter then I let on a lot of the time huh?"

Lydia nodded with a wince, feeling slightly ashamed of herself. Stiles himself was feeling that a bit himself while the rest of the Pack was feeling quite proud of him. Foxy Kira and regular Kira especially were and intended to give him a very pleasant reward later as he deserved it in their view. Hell, both were tired of others thinking he wasn't all that smart as it is and would have loved to kick a few asses over it but hadn't. As they knew Scott wouldn't like that at all! A bolt of lightning came their way but Kira managed to block it with her sword and send it in the opposite direction. "Give me back that baby! Cause that's my ticket out of here!"

"You'll get her when every last one of us is dead." Replied Scott promptly with a growl.

Theo growled and charged, but soon found himself slowing down much to his annoyance until he could no longer move. "What… What's going… On!?"

"I am what's happening." Declared Roku-Ji as he stepped forward with a hand outstretched.

"You are a most deplorable being, Chimera. And as such, I feel that the only way to stop you is to do… This."

And everyone soon got what he meant as Theo began to age rapidly. Horrified screams could be heard from him, along with pleas for Scott to stop it. But he wouldn't budge at all on it and Meli's parents thought it was rather fitting. Roku-Ji finally stopped what he was doing and Theo now looked like a shriveled up old hairless man. "Sc-Scoooott…." Groaned out the old man as he took a step forward and then fell to his knees.

Where he would crumble into dust. "A fitting end for that baka." Declared Foxy Kira before giving up control to regular Kira. Who blinked in confusion for a few seconds before realizing what was going on.

Scott only nodded in agreement before turning his attention to those down below who had been watching and recording the whole. "My name is Scott McCall, and I declare that this new born baby known as Meli is under MY protection. Which means her and her parents are under the protection of the McCall Pack. You want her or them? You'll have to go through us. And I promise you that we will come out the other side."

And those that knew of his reputation didn't have trouble believing that at all. Rapidly aging also didn't really set too well with many of them either! Gradually, those after the baby began to leave since they knew it was fool hardy to come after the baby. Until only a smirking Kate Argent was left as she stared up at Scott and his little bunch of ragtag friends. "Nice work, Scottie! Ally would be proud." Spoke up the woman loud enough for him to hear despite the fact it wasn't necessary.

This got a nod from him and she walked off while wondering how that little girl was gonna turn out as she got older. Scott's father when he later saw the footage would cuss a Hell of a lot and promise to have a good long conversation with his son as soon as he could. Little Meli would definitely have the most awesome guardians ever for as long as she lived. Even if one or two of them did over react from time to time over small injuries like papercuts. Shortly after this all went down, Stiles and Lydia would break up as both realized just how toxic they were to one another. And the impact that toxicity was having on their friends. Whom they were lucky to even still have for that matter. This would also help give Lydia some much needed humility as well and she'd even feel rather horrified by how she had started acting. As she knew Allison would have been so disappointed to see her regress into being a mostly uncaring bitch like she had been during Sophomore year and even Junior year to an extent.

Stiles would get it into his head that because he and Lydia was no longer together, that he could get back with Malia despite her clear lack of interest. And it would be quickly shown just what she and Yvette thought of the whole thing as well with a verbal and not so verbal beat down on him. This would gain him the unwanted affections of Levettas shortly afterwards, along with Hampy's too. As the creature felt oddly reminded of bad Theo where Stiles was concerned. Much to his annoyance!

* * *

 **Author's Notes: Folks might remember Shoichi from 'Training The Pack' and Roku-Ji from 'A Blast From The Past'. Some aren't gonna like this but oh well. Heck, originally, I was gonna have it to where Roku sent Theo back in time to when the Dinosaurs got wiped out by a certain falling rock. But figured this would be better to go along with. Again, this is more then likely the final installment but who knows what the future holds. R and R!**


End file.
